lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Jughead-Enhanced transcript
Enhanced version of Season 5, Episode 3: Jughead-Enhanced Produced by: Met|Hodder ---- Act 1 This takes place in the Philippines at some time after Desmond and Penny were reunited. Penny was searching for Desmond for nearly three years. Her search boat found Desmond and the Oceanic 6, stranded in a raft in the South Pacific. Desmond and Penny are hiding from Penny's father, Charles Widmore who hired a mercenary team to kill everyone on the island. Penny and Des will name their son Charlie after Charlie Pace, an Oceanic 815 survivor who died on the island in an attempt to secure rescue. This takes place two years after Desmond's son Charlie was born. Des met Penny at a monastery in Scotland where Desmond was studying to be a monk. It didn't work out and Des was dismissed from the monastery, as revealed in the Season 3 episode, "Catch-22." Desmond broke up with Penny as revealed in the Season 3 episode "Flashes Before Your Eyes." Widmore believes Desmond is a coward and tried to bribe Desmond to leave Penny as revealed in the Season 2 finale "Live Together, Die Alone." In this season's premiere episode "Because You Left" Faraday told Des in order to save his friends he must find Faraday's mother at Oxford. Only recently could Desmond "remember" the conversation with Faraday. This is Daniel Faraday, a physicist who has done experiments with time travel. Faraday's group was separated from Sawyer and Juliet during the flaming arrow attack in the previous episode, "The Lie." Headache, double vision and dizziness are all symptoms of temporal displacement. Temporal displacement is a condition caused by time travel in which the mind cannot distinguish between past, present and future. Faraday is aware this condition can be fatal. Act 2 Desmond had some experience with his consciousness time traveling when he flashed back to 1996 in the Season 4 episode, "The Constant." Penny is concerned that Desmond might not return. She has already lost him once when Desmond crashed his boat on the island while sailing in a race around the world. These people are wearing uniforms similar to those worn by the U.S. Army in the early 1950s. Sawyer and Juliet were ambushed in the jungle by these two men in the previous episode, "The Lie." Locke was shot by Ethan Rom, an Other. We now know these people are Others. The Others are the island's indigenous people. Juliet was recruited by the Others to come to the island, but this takes place before Juliet's time with the Others. Miles claims he can communicate with the dead. This is the Others' camp. This is Richard Alpert an advisor to the leader of the Others. We've seen him in numerous time periods and he seemingly does not age. Act 3 Desmond knows Faraday taught at Oxford because the two met here, as revealed in the Season 4 episode, "The Constant." Desmond is unclear about the specifics because his previous visit to Oxford occurred when his consciousness was time traveling. Desmond's time travel visit to Oxford was brought on when he left the island via helicopter, on his way to the freighter and experienced side effects. Desmond's consciousness skipped between the years 1996 and 2004 until Faraday instructed him to find a constant from both time periods. For Desmond that constant was Penny and when he called her from the freighter his time traveling ceased. This room was once Daniel Faraday's lab Desmond visited Faraday here during his time travel back to 1996. Faraday used this lab to conduct experiments in time travel. Faraday used this lamp to expose a laboratory rat to radiation sending the rat's consciousness into the future. Faraday named his rat Eloise which is also the name of Eloise Hawking the woman who told Ben he has 70 hours to get the Oceanic 6 to return to the island. Faraday was actually successful sending Eloise's consciousness to the future. Faraday is hoping another flash will happen which will send them to another time period and allow them to escape the Others. The flashes began after Ben turned an ancient wheel. In doing so, Ben "moved" the island to protect it from Charles Widmore and the mercenaries from the freighter. We've seen the Others in deadly conflicts with two other groups on the island the DHARMA Initiative and the Oceanic 815 survivors. This is the first time that Faraday has acknowledged he has feelings for Charlotte. Act 4 Theresa's symptoms are consistent with temporal displacement. It's likely that Faraday performed time travel experiments on Theresa. Widmore also funded the freighter mission to find the island of which Faraday was a participant. The Others' primary objective is to protect the island at all costs. In the Season 2 episode, "The Hunting Party" the Others told Jack that the only reason the survivors were still living on the island was because the Others allowed them to. Richard told Locke that to stop the flashes Locke must convince the Oceanic 6 to return to the island. To ensure their return, Locke must die. Act 5 This episode is entitled "Jughead" which was inspired by the nickname of an early hydrogen bomb developed by the United States. "Jughead" is also the name of this bomb. The U.S. Army tested many nuclear weapons in the South Pacific in the 1950s. It was known as the Pacific Proving Grounds. Burying the bomb will move it out of harms way and prevent the bomb from detonating. Sawyer frequently uses nicknames for people. he referred to Faraday as "Dilbert" Charlotte as "Ginger" and once called Locke "Colonel Kurtz." This is Charles Widmore Penny's father and Desmond's nemesis. Widmore is surprised to see Desmond because Desmond and Penny have been hiding from him for three years. In the Season 3 episode "Flashes Before Your Eyes" Desmond asked Widmore for his blessing to marry Penny. Widmore humiliated Desmond telling him he wasn't good enough for Penny. Benjamin Linus vowed to Widmore that he would kill Penny in the Season 4 episode "The Shape of Things to Come." Ben blamed Widmore for the murder of his own daughter, Alex. Widmore claims the island belongs to him and accused Ben of stealing it from him in the Season 4 episode "The Shape of Things to Come." Jacob is the mysterious ruler of the Others who gave Locke orders to "move" the island. This is Charles Widmore in the 1950s a younger version of the man Desmond just visited. Act 6 In the season premiere "Because You Left" Richard said he wouldn't recognize Locke the next time they saw each other. Richard gave Locke the compass so Locke could prove is identity. When Locke was five years old Richard paid Locke a visit and gave him a test. Richard asked young Locke to select from a group of items that included the compass to see which items already "belonged" to him. The hum and flash were indications that they've just traveled through time. This is the reason why everyone and everything around them disappeared. Category:Season 5